


broken heart

by ashlee_uwu



Series: mortality [8]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: BAMF Chloe Decker, Deckerstar - Freeform, Episode AU: s03e17 Let Pinhead Sing!, F/M, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Whump, Major Character Injury, Marcus Pierce Being an Asshole, Protective Chloe Decker, Soft Chloe Decker, Soft Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_uwu/pseuds/ashlee_uwu
Summary: All it took was a broken heart, who would have thought!orLucifer disapproves of Marclo and collapses. In the hospital, Chloe saw Pierce's true colours of being an absolute asshole, dumped him right there and then and bam Deckerstar is established hell yeah!
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Marcus Pierce, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: mortality [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871953
Comments: 22
Kudos: 112





	broken heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo again, quick note we don't aprrove of Marclo in this household, Deckerstar all the wayy baby. Have an awesome day beautiful people!

“Oops” Lucifer blatantly pulled the knife stuck in his chest out, the knife edge slick with his blood, glistening under the dim nightclub lights. What kind of Devil is he if he can’t handle a little bit of pain but...oh damn did it actually hurt. Lucifer grunted in pain as he slumped down onto a nearby stairstep, Chloe in full panic.

“What were you thinking tackling somebody with a knife?” Chloe furiously said as she pressed hard against the stab wound with some napkins trying to staunch the bleeding.

“It’s not me I was worried about Detective” Lucifer tenderly said as Chloe pressed harder into his wound, making him sniffled slightly. Lucifer smiled as he overlapped his fingers on top of Chloe’s, feeling her warmth radiating of her hand.

“Lucifer…” Chloe was on the verge of tears, her voice shaking dangerously.

What they didn’t know was, from afar Amenadiel and Marcus Pierce were spectating sneakily

“Now if my brother, the Devil can have that” Amenadiel said, staring at Chloe tending to Lucifer

“Maybe I can too” Marcus sighed sarcastically, ready to mess with Lucifer’s life.

The next morning, Lucifer waltzed in to the precinct, sporting a black shoulder sling, excited to see his Detective.

“I might just have to take a knife to the chest every now and then” Lucifer sassed, pointing to the stab wound.

“Hello... Tickets for Axara tonight? Right, what time shall I pick you up?” Lucifer innocently asked, obviously the Detective would invite him…right?

“Um…Well it didn’t seem like you were interested in hanging out with me lately so…Pierce and I are gonna go together” The words that spurted out of Chloe’s elegant mouth was like a really deafening thunder to his ears, he could feel his heart erratically speeding up as heat rushed throughout his entire body, creeping up to his ears and cheeks. His Detective, his entire world collapsed right there and then.

He made a terrible mistake. And he bloody knew it.

\------------------------------------------------------

After that traumatic event, Lucifer was in Ella’s lab, bickering away to escape his terrible mistake but couldn’t help but see...it.

His Detective and Marcus Pierce, Dad-damned (literally) Marcus Pierce out of all people. Over-stuffed man ham, a manipulative over-stuffed man ham, for God’s sake, got his Detective.

_For more than two years I’ve been lonely. And then you came around ever so slowly_

_When I needed it most. You’d just hold me, and then you’d unfold me_

Lucifer sat in the gloomy room, staring at the Detective smiling and wrapping her arm around Cain, his world fell apart, it was getting harder to breath by the second, were his hands shaking? Suddenly his stab wound started to throb, violently. He needed to get out of there

Lucifer stumbled to the lab’s door, fumbling with the handle as Ella observed in curiosity but didn’t say anything regardless. He spilled out of the room and stumbled towards the stairs, trying his hardest to hide his sudden need for breath. He came by the Detective’s table, Chloe was looking lovingly at Pierce who was sitting on her table, how dare that imbecile! But then he accidentally swallowed in Chloe’s elegant scent and his legs gave up, his whole body went into shock both mentally and physically. His vision started to dissolve and his knees buckled, clutching at his chest, struggling for breath.

”Oh my god…Lucif-!” was all he heard and then everything went dark. Pitch-black

\-------------------------------------------------------

Chloe was looking at Marcus, he was attractive with those strong arms and ocean eyes of his, she (thought she) fell in love. As she looked at his handsome facial features however, Lucifer hastily walked by, he looked distressed and...sad?

“Hey Lucifer..where are y--” Before she could finish her sentence, Lucifer collapsed.

“Oh my god…Lucifer! Somebody get some EMTs in here!” Chloe angrily shouted as she dropped to her knees next to Lucifer, trying to figure out what was wrong with him while Pierce was standing there…smiling? Chloe took a note of that.

Before Chloe panicked enough to get a full on panic attack, EMTs flooded the scene, there was a crime scene nearby the precinct apparently and EMTs were hanging around, thankfully.

Chloe stepped away for the EMTs to do their work, they started to work on Lucifer as Chloe ran into Pierce’s arms, who pulled her into a tight hug. But, she swear she saw him smiling again.

Chloe was at the hospital the next time she opened her eyes and had no idea how she got there, Pierce was sitting next to her in the waiting room looking weirdly smug, that was odd. She knew they had some sort of history before this but can’t imagine Marcus was happy seeing Lucifer in pain, their kiss seemed pretty real when they went undercover, Chloe thought to herself.

“Family of Lucifer Morningstar…?” The ginger doctor hesitated, Chloe instantly hurried over.

“Mr Morningstar’s case is very rare, we get about 3 of these per year. He suffered from Takotsubo Cardiomyopathy to be exact or literally a broken heart, we believe the cause to be something that might have triggered extreme emotions for Mr Morningstar. I believe he will make a full recovery but we would like to keep him for another 3 days to monitor his conditions. Follow me, I’ll show you to his room.” Chloe was somewhat reassured by the doctor’s words but couldn’t help but wonder what might have triggered such emotions.

Lucifer was still unconscious, there was a cut on his cheek from when he collapsed and accidentally swiped Chloe’s table corner, if he was conscious he would fuss over this for sure ("Detective! But my face is a masterpiece!") Chloe thought to herself. Pierce was still acting weird, smiling and not speaking much, it was creeping Chloe out but she said nothing regardless.

“Hey babe, I’m going to the bathroom real quick, can you watch over him?”

“Of course, Chloe” It was weird to hear her name out loud, she was too used to Lucifer calling her Detective, it was endearing to her. Every time he lifts up the crime scene tape so she didn’t have to duck down, every time he gets her coffee just the way she likes it, every time he saves her ass, taking a bullet for her, taking a knife for her, Chloe smiled at the thought.

She got into the bathroom and splashed the painfully cold water against her face, her body protesting the sudden blast but it gave her the rush she needed. Oh, idiot! She forgot her makeup bag, she quickly used the crappy, brown tissue paper to quickly dry her face off and headed back to Lucifer’s room.

Turning the corner of the haunting hospital hallways, she heard erratic beeping coming from Lucifer’s room and why were the curtains drawn? She panicked and ran straight into the room to see undoubtedly the most disgusting and unexpected scene of her life.

Lucifer’s oxygen mask was laying on the bed, and Pierce was…Pierce was trying to suffocate Lucifer using a pillow.

“What the fuck, Pierce!” Chloe shouted, as she pushed Marcus violently to the side, making him fall on the ground. She removed the pillow and placed the oxygen mask back on his uneasy face and rubbed rhythmic circles on his chest which she could feel his heart pulsating forcefully under her hand trying to achieve a stable rhythm and she watched as he takes several struggling breaths. The beeping calmed down as his oxygen level got back up to normal and thankfully he didn’t wake up, Chloe also adjusted his sling and massaged his shoulder lightly.

“WHAT THE FUCK PIERCE?” Chloe shouted again, twice as angry as before.

“Let me…let me explain…please Chloe. You don’t understand, he’s the Devil, the actual, biblical Devil! I was only trying to save you…save the world. Please Chloe, you have to believe me” Pierce begged rather unconvincingly and of course Chloe saw through it.

“Are you absolutely insane, you imbecile?! Lucifer is nothing but a good man, he cares about me and Trixie so much, he saved me not once but three times yet you dare to fucking say that he is evil? I don’t even know why I got together with you in the first place, you are nothing but an indecent human being. We are over!” Chloe angrily rambled as tears spilled from her eyes, anger creeping up her face as she explodes on Pierce.

“No! Chloe you seriously don’t understand, Lucifer. Is. The. Devil and he has been manipulating you and everyone this whole time, you have never seen the things he did before he met you!”

“What if he’s the Devil? You’re the only one that have been manipulating me all this time and you’re the only one that tried to murder him, I feel like you’re the actual Devil, I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, Lucifer is nothing but a great man and you’re nothing but a murderer. Now get the hell out of here!”

“No Chloe how could you be so blind, I’m in the rig-“

“Marcus Pierce, get the fuck out of here right now or I’m calling security!” Chloe threatened as her tears calmed down, replaced by tremendous anger.

Pierce let out an annoyed grunt, glared at Lucifer which Chloe took a step closer to his bed holding his hand. After Marcus left, Chloe jumped into bed with Lucifer, wrapping her arms across his torso and fell asleep as adrenaline wore off.

\-------------------------------------------------------

“Wha’ happened?” A raspy British voice woke Chloe from her sleep, he was adorably confused, his brows furrowed and his nose sniffled under the oxygen mask which he stubbornly discarded

“What do you remember?”

“Well…if I remember correctly, I was in Ms Lopez’s lab and then my shoulder started to awfully throb and then I tried to get out of the precinct and then it was darkness after that” 

“The doctor said you had a…literal broken heart, you poor thing” Chloe reluctantly said as she stroked his stubbly cheeks and unconsciously stared at his chest

“Oh…well to be frank I do remember feeling quite angry at you and Pierce. Wait not like that…I couldn’t care less about who you date, Detective, Mr Free Will right here. But I was rather angry at Pierce, that manipulative man ham and I go way back and he has done things you could have never imagine of and he was just simply not worth it for you Detective. No one truly is…” Lucifer sadly said, looking down at the sling unconsciously.

“You’re probably right” Chloe said as she unexpectedly turned her head and placed her hand on his nape, pushing his lip into hers, into a tender kiss. Lucifer’s eyes widened in surprise but he quickly returned the kiss with as much passion and as much bottled up emotions as he could muster.

So they kissed for another 5 minutes, Lucifer’s heart rate monitor was beeping a mile a minute to the point where a nurse came into the room with a crash cart, thinking that Lucifer had crashed but all she saw was the tender scene and smiled lovingly at the couple.

If this was what it took, he would’ve shot himself in the heart ages ago! Lucifer thought to himself.

For context:

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that this is a real thing? Try search it up :) I saw a meme about this and I just had to write this hehe. Anyways, hope it wasn't rubbish and I love you all UwU. Leave a comment, it makes me sooo happy <33


End file.
